


Novellus

by DJDiamond18803



Category: Rock Hard Gladiators (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Brother-Sister Relationships, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, Human Experimentation, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, Kidnapping, Murder, Orphans, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJDiamond18803/pseuds/DJDiamond18803
Summary: My name is Alpha Red. I used to have a normal and happy life, until these men in black came and killed my parents and took me away to this lab where I was experimented on with the other childrens.My name is Omega Blue. I was an orphan when these men in black came and killed the orphanage lady and took me and the others to this lab where we were experimented on.Until, I met him/her.....
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character, Original Female Character & Original Male Character, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not the best but I tried :/  
> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from this fanfic other than my own. They belong to their respective creators.

I don't remember much on how it all happened. But I do remember clearly to tell you this story. Let me start from the beginning......

It all started when I was just a little girl no older than 5 or 6. I was playing in the living room with my parents when suddenly, I heard the front door opened and some footsteps rushing inside the house. Some men in black came into the living room and pointed the guns they held at us. My dad quickly got up and shouted something at my mom. Mom noded and picked me up and quickly rushed into the kitchen which was beside the living room. As my mom ran towards the back door and exited the house, I could still hear my dad fighting off the bad mens. 

I suddenly heard a gun shot and mom suddenly fell to the ground along with me. I got up and saw mom grunting in pain. I looked at her right leg and saw it was bleeding. 

"Mom! Are you alright?" I asked her as I ran towards her.

"Alpha...get out of here! Quick!" She shouted at me with tears in her eyes.

"But-" I was about to refuse when I was cut off by the bad men as one of them hit me in the head.

"Alpha!" I could hear Mom called out my name as I was about to fall into unconsciousness. I could feel one of the men picked me up and dragged me towards a truck. I looked behind me and saw one of the men standing in front of her while holding a gun.

"MOM!" I cried out as the men shot her in the head. I could feel tears in my eyes as the men trow me into the back of the truck. 

I slowly got up and turned to look at the burning house before the doors closed shut. I banged at the door, trying to get out. 

"Dad!" I cried out as he suddenly appeared in front of one of the windows of the truck. I could see he was covered in cuts and bruised.

"Hold on Alpha! I'll try to get you out-" before he could finished it he was suddenly shot in the the head.

As the truck moved, I could see the house burned in the distance as the body of my Dad lay on the road.

"Mom....dad......" I slowly said before darkness.  
________________________________________

When I woke up, I was in a cell with blue skinned boy with black wolf ears and a black tail with white at the tip of his tail. I slowly got up and looked around my surroundings. 

"Where am I...?" I asked the boy. The boy looked at me with his yellow eyes.

"You're in a lab....that's all I know" He replied with an emotionless face. If I remember correctly, I once thought that he has no emotions because one time I saw a girl being drag towards the cage in front of us all bruised up and bleeding.

The boy, Omega (I found out his name after I introduce myself) just looked at the girl with an emotionless face while I just looked at the girl with fear and sadness. But after seeing his eyes, I could tell he was suffering from the inside. After that day I felt bad for him.

But......

As the day pass, the men will come into the cell and drag both of me and Omega out of the cell and into a room filled with testing tubes, medical equipment and more. They did many experiments on us and the other kids they kidnapped. The others....... I can still hear their screams in my head. I can't do anything as I watched them die in front of my eyes......

Hours turns to days, days turns to weeks, weeks turns to months, and months turns to years.....

Me and Omega lost all hope of escaping as the other children dies, leaving only us two.

Until..... they came....

Nemesis Clan came and saved us. After they found us, they took us back to their base and treated us. At least, that's what Jade told us. We were in these tubes when they attacked the lab. Pretty much unconscious. So yeah. That's pretty much what you guys should know.

Oh! By the way, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Alpha. And this is my story along with Omega.


	2. Chapter 2

Alpha felt like she was floating when she suddenly heard a voice echoed in the darkness.

_"I think_ _she's_ _waking_ _up"_ a voice said.

_"Alpha? Hey, wake up"_ 'that voice.... sounds like....Omega....' She thought as she opened her eyes.

The first thing the wolf hybrid saw were two pairs of eyes. One was jade green, which she didn't recognise and the other, an electric yellow that reminds her so much of...

"Omega...?" She muttered.

The he-wolf smile and let out relief sigh. "Good to see you awake Alpha" he said as he leaned back into his chair beside her bed.

_Wait...._

_Bed?_

Alpha quickly sat up and turn to look at the mysterious girl sitting at the other side of the bed.

"Who are you?" Was the first thing she asked the pink haired girl sitting on the opposite side of her bed.

The girl sigh and gave her a smile. "My name is Jade. I'm the leader of the Nemesis Clan and right now, you're at our base" The woman, Jade, explain to her.

Alpha noded in understoodment. "How long were we out?" She asked the leader.

"You were unconscious for a week while Omega here only woke up a few days ago. Though he did tried to punch one of my teammates in the face when he first woke up..." Jade explained as she glance at the wolfboy.

"It was only one time...." He mumbled under his breath as he looked away. Alpha let out a small chuckle at that.

'jumping into conclusion as always' she thought with a smile.

Jade was about to say something when suddenly, the door opened to reveal a man wearing glasses.

"Hey Jade, is the girl- oh! You're awake!" He said with a smile as he entered the room.

Jade noded at him as a greeting before turning back to the two wolves. "Alpha, Omega, this is Kursura. He is one of the members of this Clan" she explained while Kursura waved at them as a greeting.

"Nice to meet you!" Alpha greeted with a smile while Omega just noded.

Jade then turn to look at him with a raised eyebrow, "so? Why did you come here anyway?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh! I came here to tell you we manage to hack into the files." Kursura explained.

"Really? What did you find?" She asked. Kursura was about to reply when he noticed the two wolfs looking at them.

"I think it's best that I tell you without them hearing". He whispered to the leader while motioning to the two in the room.

Jade was confused at first but then understood what he ment. "Alright then." She said as she got up to exit the room. "If you two need anything, just push that green button on the wall, okay?" She explained to the two wolf hybrids.

"Okay!" Alpha replied happily while Omega just noded quitely.

Jade smiled in satisfaction before exiting the infirmary with Kurusu in tow.

"Now, what did you want to tell me?" Jade asked as she crossed her arms against her chest. They manage to find a spot in the hallway where, hopefully, nobody could hear them.

"We found some information about the two" he started. "They were trying to creat the perfect unstoppable weapon... but as you can see they didn't succeed. Many children had died during the experiments, lots of sacrifices had been made."

He then pulled out three files that Jade haven't noticed he was holding."...until now..."

Jade took the files and noticed that one of them is damaged with burn marks and blood stains . "Sorry... that one was damaged during the invasion, but hopefully its readable for you." he apologised as he rubbed the back of his head. "I know you ordered us to be careful, but..."

Jade smiled before giving the other a pat on the shoulder, "Thank you for telling me this, Kursura. I'll go read these in my office".

Kursura noded before leaving to go check up on the others.

The leader sighed before heading towards her office. She arrived few minutes later and place the files onto the table before taking a seat.

"Now... what were you doing to those children, ARTHIUS" She said to herself as she opened one of the files.

Her jade eyes became wider and wider in shocked as she read through all three files. Even though one of them is damaged from the fight, she, hopefully, managed to read majority of the important informations.

The informations... they were something that she wished she didn't read.

"Oh no..."

______________________________________

**_(Le Time Skip Because I'm Lazy)_ **

It has been a week and a half since Alpha and Omega were saved by the Nemesis Clan, and were taken to their base.

Their wounds were healing in a rapidly normal phase thanks to all the medical attention. But what caught their attentions were the numbers burned on each of their right wrist.

**O-394**

**A-174**

They didn't need to question the two wolfs about it since they already knew the answer and the fact that they look like they didn't want to talk about it.

Alpha and Omega seemed to have taken a liking towards the members of the clan. Especially Umbrella and Gyro for some reason.

They theorized that the two wolves can relate towards the two. They did experience something very similar after all. Both Umbrella and Gyro seemed to have also taken a liking towards the two, treating them like as if they were their younger siblings.

Jade was glad that they managed to get the two to warm up to them. Though, Omega seemed to still be warry but at least he didn't growl or puff up at them every time they passed by.

The leader let out a smile as she watched Gyro and Fox trying to teach the wolves how to play their favourite video game, while Umbrella just sat on the armrest of the couch while watching them play.

It was strangely a very domestic sight. Jade almost forgot that both Alpha and Omega went through some horrible things since they were kids.

Key word: almost.

"OH COME ON!"

Jade broke out of her thoughts when she heard Gyro screaming. She turn to look at them and let out a laugh when she saw him being defeated by the stoic wolf.

"HOW CAN YOU BE GOOD IN JUST A FEW MINUTES WHILE IT TOOK ME DAYS TO GET THAT COMBO?!" Gyro shouted at him, which Omega only replied with a shrug.

Alpha giggled before spotting Jade looking at them through the doorway. The girl smiled and wave at the leader before turning back to the screen when she heard Gyro shouting for a rematch, in which Omega gladly accept.

Jade smiled but her thoughts suddenly went to the documents she read a week ago.

'We have to be careful with them... maybe I should held a meeting to discuss about those informations we found...' she sigh before exiting the room to check up on the others.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Meanwhile Somewhere else...)**

Lightning strikes through the night sky. A man could be seen wantching the stormy sky through the window of a tall tower.

"Sir... I have recently gotten an emergency signal coming from Facility 01." The voice paused to take in a deep breath, "the facility has been attacked by an unknown enemy... all of the files and documents have either been burned or stolen"

"And the test subjects?" The man asked in a calm voice, but his eyes show burning rage of a volcano about to erupt.

"Both test Subjects, O-394 and A-174 are also missing, sir."

The man didn't say anything, before puncing the glass window, which cracked through his rage.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BOTH TEST SUBJECTS ARE MISSING?!" The man shouted.

The voice let out a shaky breath before replying, "I-I'm sorry sir, b-but while we were investigating, their bodies were never found."

The man grew quite for a moment before letting out a sigh to calm himself down. "Is test subject V-311 training finished?" He asked.

"Almost sir. Just give us a few more months and he'll be ready for battle."

"Excellent. Soon, he'll be the perfect ultimate weapon." The man let out a laugh as thunder strikes the sky in the background.

____________________________________________

Meanwhile in a dark room. A figure is seen laying on a metal table, silently. The room itself has nothing other than medical equipments and a single chart board with a diagram of a robotic body.

"How was his training?" A man asked the other as the two entered the dark room.

"Its getting better than last time. Given maybe a month or so, he'll be able to enter the field sooner than later" the other explained as they walk towards the body on the table.

"What about the other two? What would happen to them?" He asked as he switch on the lights.

"I don't know.... the CCTV from the facility gone out by the time the attacked started. So we don't know what exactly happened to them specifically" he explained as he took a machine that resembles a scanner from a table nearby.

"What were their names again? Ala? Oga?"

"Alpha and Omega"

"Oh yeah! right. They were quite peculiar, especially Alpha. Soo cheerful, unlike Omega who is always frowning."

The other man only silently noded as he scanned the body. The machine beeped once, meaning that there are no problems with the body.

"So far it says there are no casual problems on his body. Tommorow we can assign him on sword training."

The other noded in response as he switch of the lights and they both exited the room.

What they didn't know was that the body on the table was listening to their conversation all along.

A green skreen lit up from the body, emulating the dark room with a green light.

_"When we get out of here, promise you will always be by my side, alright?"_

_"Alright.... now stop crying. You look like shit"_

_"Hahaha! Ok Omega..."_

"...Omega..." a robotic voice could be heard coming from the body as the light from the green skreen slowly fade out.

______________________________________

"Man! I can't believe he almost killed me!" He exclaimed as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his lab coat.

"You are exaggerating, Ai. He only screamed at us... the only ones who got the far end of the threatening were the higher ups." Said his friend as they both walk towards their shared living quarters to rest for the night.

"...Says the smarty pants who barely got any threats from the boss because he's valuable, Yuu..." Ai mumbled as they turned to a corner.

"You know you're also smart Ai. You're just a bit..." Yuu stopped as he couldn't find the right word to use.

"Careless?"

"What? no!"

"Childish?"

".... no...?"

Ai sighed as they both entered their living quarters. "I know I don't act like the other scientists in the facility. But that doesn't mean I'm not useful..."

"You ARE useful Ai! You're just a bit... different" yes. That's the word he was looking for.

Different.

Ai turn to look away from his friend. "Different, huh?" He mumbled to himself.

Ai HAS always been different from the others, Yuu admitted. He's smart but acts childish. He's great at follwing rules but often breaks them. He's clumsy but gets the job done. How? Yuu doesn't even want to know.

"I call dips on the bathroom first!" Ai quickly announced as he ran towards the bathroom.

Yuu could only sighed but smiled at his friend's antics. "You didn't even wait to let me say anything" he mumbled as he sat on his bed to wait.

His friend may be different, but that doesn't mean it is a bad thing.


End file.
